


Культурные противоречия

by Li_Liana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: Дайчи вырос в стране с условно около-европейскими ценностями, но неожиданно оказывается лендлордом в глухой провинции Империи Восходящего Солнца, а там все совершенно иначе





	Культурные противоречия

**Author's Note:**

> Географически локации абстрактны, к реальным странам отношения не имеют; персонажи старше канонного возраста; элементы нецензурной лексики и нон-кона.  
> Текст написан для daisuga team на ШВ 2018.  
> Иллюстрация от [Pa_Mary_Per](https://ficbook.net/authors/759215) :  
> 

Дайчи смотрел на плавно ползущий мимо него пейзаж – безусловно прекрасный. И первые пару часов он был искренне рад, что окружающие красоты наконец-то не проносятся стремительно за окном электрокара и теперь можно их толком рассмотреть из его телеги… тьфу! Кареты. Ему, рожденному и выросшему в Центральной Директории, очень сложно было считать каретой это допотопное деревянное убожество, пусть и украшенное резными завитушками и бархатными шторками. Но потом тягучая неторопливость путешествия начала утомлять, а после и откровенно бесить.

После недели в столице, сверкающей огнями и вобравшей в себя все свежайшие достижения современной науки, Дайчи даже подумать не мог, что провинция окажется живущей словно в прошлом веке, а то и в позапрошлом. Легкомысленно выехав поздним утром, он рассчитывал еще до заката добраться до своих новых владений, но каково же было его удивление, когда в Тосандо дорога неожиданно закончилась – совсем, вообще. Дальше электрокару просто не по чему было ехать, и к услугам путешественников оставался только гужевой транспорт. На котором, как оказалось, только до предгорья добираться целый день, а ведь, чтобы попасть в имение, ещё предстояло эти горы перейти. Пришлось заночевать в Тосандо.

Для полноты впечатлений Дайчи еще чуть не выгнали из гостиницы. В Империи Восходящего Солнца коротко стриглись только нищие простолюдины, вынужденные сутки напролет гнуть спину на самой тяжелой работе. А чем выше было социальное положение человека, тем более длинную прическу он мог себе позволить. У императора вообще была коса чуть ли не до пят.

И Дайчи все это прекрасно знал – проживший почти всю жизнь в Директории дед так никогда и не стригся, храня упорную верность имперской моде. Но вот только ничем это знание Дайчи не помогло – наследство свалилось на него как снег на голову, он даже подумать не мог, что из пяти внуков и пары десятков правнуков именно его назовет своим преемником прадед, самую малость не дотянувший до собственного столетия. Ну, вернее, по имперским законам наследовать могли только сыновья и сыновья сыновей. Так что, на самом деле, список претендентов на прадедовское именье оказался не так уж велик: отец с братом Дайчи и его дядя со своими сыновьями. Но дядю угораздило жениться на островитянке, а судя по тому, что Дайчи знал о прадеде, тот бы скорее удавился, чем оставил свои земли рыжему правнуку с оливковой кожей.

И, строго говоря, выбор деда был довольно предсказуем. Младший брат Дайчи вообще родился блондином, а отец и дядя куда меньше походили на чистокровного жителя Империи, чем сам Дайчи, который пошел в деда, и если не знать, то нипочем не догадаться, что в нем на три четверти чужая кровь.

Через неделю после оглашения завещания Дайчи уже пришлось обивать пороги официальных инстанций в столице Империи, а еще неделю спустя – отправиться в родовые владения. И если в просвещенной столице его короткий ежик черных волос – более чем уместный дома – вызывал лишь косые взгляды и сдавленные смешки, то чем дальше он уезжал на восток, тем больше сложностей возникало из-за прически.

В Тосандо Дайчи сначала не пускали в гостиницу, потом утром отказывались сдавать в аренду эту дурацкую карету, а под финал так вообще чуть не арестовали как простолюдина, посмевшего напялить на себя одежду благородного лорда. Только сунутая всем под нос печать лендлорда решила эти проблемы. Да и то, пришлось ее не просто показывать (тут же подумали, что украл!), а еще и активировать ее, каждый раз кровью подтверждая, что он настоящий лендлорд. В печати содержался миниатюрный анализатор ДНК. Если кровь совпадала с записанным в печать образцом, она на несколько секунд вспыхивала переливающимся светом.

В другой ситуации Дайчи только порадовался бы возможности лишний раз испытать новую игрушку – все-таки настолько специфические технологии были ему в диковинку, но учитывая, что приходилось доказывать, что он не мошенник и не преступник, это только раздражало и злило. К тому же, после такой демонстрации окружающие впадали в обратную крайность. Ах, как может сиятельный лорд останавливаться в какой-то совершенно недостойной его гостинице? Лорд Тосандо с радостью принял бы его у себя во дворце, но по правилам приличия о таком визите надо оповещать за неделю. Или хотя бы дня за три. А где же свита сиятельного лорда? А охрана?

Дайчи побыстрее сбежал от неудобных вопросов и поспешил покинуть Тосандо. До Синана и Разделяющих гор он доехал уже ближе к вечеру, но в город заезжать не стал. Телефонная связь вырубилась еще на полдороге от Тосандо до Синана, а, как Дайчи узнал у кучера, в Синане уже не было даже электричества. Переживать второй раунд приключений – а чего это стриженый простолюдин расхаживает в благородной одежде – у Дайчи не было ни малейшего желания.

К тому же у поворота на горный перевал обнаружился ожидающий его эскорт. Сразу по прибытии в столицу Империи Дайчи отправил письмо управляющему имением. И, к счастью, тот успел его получить и выслать встречающих к границе владений. И тут Дайчи поджидал новый неприятный сюрприз. Оказалось, даже лошади не способны преодолеть узкую и ухабистую дорогу на перевале – можно только пешком, но пусть сиятельный лорд не переживает, для него приготовлены носилки, которые будут нести самые сильные и вышколенные из слуг.

Последний факт настолько добил Дайчи свой несуразностью и полной несовместимостью со всеми его предыдущими представлениями о жизни, что он без возражений позволил усадить себя в эти хрупкую переноску и даже проехался так первую часть пути. Но потом его нервы не вынесли этого зрелища – с одной стороны отвесная скала, с другой – бездонная пропасть, и он, вцепившись руками в поручни, вжимается в дно хлипкой конструкции, висящей на плечах двух слуг. Ведь стоит лишь одному из них оступиться…

В итоге Дайчи с облегчением выбрался на твердую землю, заверив слуг, что прекрасно дойдет и пешком. Но тут его поджидала новая проблема – даже с пустыми носилками те шли довольно медленно, а караван с вещами вообще отстал еще в первые полчаса, солнце клонилось к закату, и Дайчи нестерпимо хотелось поскорее добраться до цели. Рассудив, что через горы и дальше до замка Савва ведет одна-единственная прямая дорога, Дайчи решил, что не заблудится, и отправился вперед. Верхней точки перевала он достиг как раз к закату, спускаться пришлось уже в быстро сгущающихся сумерках. К счастью, по ту сторону гор тропинка была чуть шире и менее извилистой, в долину он добрался уже в полной темноте.

Дорога уходила вперед к замку, который он успел рассмотреть еще с высоты, но теперь только темной громадиной слева чернел лес, а справа простирались бескрайние поля. Навскидку еще с горы Дайчи показалось, что осталось несколько десятков километров, не более. И хотя со слугами-носильщиками он договорился, что подождет их и остальной караван у начала леса, несколько часов торчать тут в одиночестве было исключительно глупо – да он скорее до замка дойдет. И Дайчи отправился в путь.

Хотя насчет быстрее он слегка и погорячился, но на часах не было еще и двух ночи, когда он, почти падая с ног от усталости, наконец-то оказался перед воротами родового имения. Которые, сюрприз, оказались наглухо закрыты.

– Кто там? – сонно и злобно отозвались с той стороны, после почти четвертьчасового стука в дверь. – Нищим не подаем.

Сходу представляться «Это я, ваш новый лорд» в такой ситуации Дайчи показалось исключительно глупо, поэтому он решил схитрить, использовать знание имени управляющего, и ответил:

– Гонец из столицы, срочное послание к Такеда-сану.

На удивление хорошо сработало. Его незамедлительно впустили, хотя и оставили ожидать в караулке, но буквально через четверть часа к нему спустился лично Такеда-сан. А дальше начался форменный бедлам. Такеда видел нового лендлорда как минимум на тех нескольких семейных фото, которые блудный сын, то есть дед Дайчи, посылал своему отцу. И из-за которых, как Дайчи и подозревал, он и вляпался в это наследство – как единственный черноволосый и темноглазый парень на все обширное семейство.

Узнав в «гонце» долгожданного наследника, Такеда сначала чуть не грохнулся в обморок, потом все-таки потребовал предъявить печать и активировать – как же без этого. После попытался созвать советников на приветствие нового лендлорда и устроить ему торжественную встречу – это в три часа ночи-то! Дайчи едва удалось от всего этого отбиться и убедить Такеду, что раз его ждали только к утру, то пусть все церемонии и проходят утром, как и планировалось, а сейчас бы ему только поспать, ну хоть где-нибудь. Но если по первому пункту Такеду хоть и с большим трудом, но удалось убедить, то по второму он остался совершенно непреклонен. Лендлорд должен ночевать только в господской опочивальне, и никак иначе!

Быстро сдавшись, Дайчи уже было все равно, лишь бы куда-нибудь упасть, он позволил отвести себя в покои, в которых еще всего месяц назад жил его прадед. От этого было немного не по себе. Вернее, было бы, если не предельная умотанность Дайчи.

Отбившись от предложения разбудить кучу слуг, которые должны были помочь ему отойти ко сну, Дайчи чуть ли не силком вытолкал Такеду за дверь и с наслаждением растянулся прямо поверх покрывала на огромной постели. Он думал, что вырубится тут же, но после короткой передышки коварный организм очень настойчиво напомнил, что завтракал он еще ранним утром в Тосандо, а за полтора десятка часов в дороге, включая многочасовой пеший марафон, испачкался в дорожной пыли и грязи, капитально провонявшись потом, и вообще он срочно хочет есть и в душ, а потом уже спать.

Дайчи еще немного полежал с закрытыми глазами в тщетной надежде, что организм одумается и сменит приоритеты, но увы. Обреченно вздохнув, он встал и пошел искать душ – с фонариком, который почти случайно купил еще в Тосандо – на ресепшене в гостинице посоветовались обзавестись, узнав, куда он едет. Тогда Дайчи просто уступил настойчивости продавца, чему теперь был несказанно рад. Потому что Такеда провожал его в спальню с допотопной, скорее даже доисторической – в понимании Дайчи, лампой с живым огнем. Насколько Дайчи помнил из школьного курса истории, те были то ли газовыми, то ли керосиновыми. Впрочем, это относилось к прошлому веку на территории Директории, а какие лампы использовали в глубинках Империи, Дайчи понятия не имел, но, в любом случае, привычный электрический фонарь был ему куда ближе.

Насчет душа его терзали смутные сомнения, которые полностью оправдались, ибо вместо него Дайчи нашел… нечто, напоминающее то ли ванну-переросток, то ли маленький бассейн. В любом случае, там была вода – на первый взгляд вполне чистая, пусть и довольно холодная; стояла ранняя весна, и в замке Савва вообще было не слишком тепло.

Но такие мелочи Дайчи не остановили: наскоро ополоснувшись, он нашел в одном из многочисленных шкафов какой-то самый простой и незамысловатый «халатик» – вроде бы косоде, но сейчас в четыре часа ночи Дайчи не поручился бы за свои познания в национальной одежде Империи Восходящего Солнца. По крайней мере, этот «халатик» был куда понятнее тех парадных облачений, в которых ему пришлось отправиться в дорогу. Дайчи еще раз попытался заснуть, но после освежающего купания есть захотелось просто зверски.

Дайчи смирился с мыслью, что придется искать кухню или хотя бы холодильник, но в последнем он теперь сомневался еще больше, чем в душе. Можно было выйти из покоев через парадную дверь – там как раз стояла стража, у них и спросить, как пройти на кухню. Но Дайчи слишком хорошо помнил совершенно ошарашенные и вытянувшиеся лица охранников, когда посреди ночи Такеда им наскоро представил нового лендлорда, проводя его в спальню. И продолжать знакомство с ними в таком же экстремальном и явно нарушающем все местные нормы и устои ключе Дайчи совершенно не хотелось. Тем более, насколько он помнил из быстрой и сбивчивой экскурсии Такеды, в той части замка ничего похожего на кухню точно не было – зал для совещаний, оружейный зал, галерея с портретами предков, замковая сокровищница и канцелярия.

А еще Дайчи заметил вторую, гораздо более скромную дверцу, ведущую из комнаты с купальней в узкий темный коридор. Рассудив, что это похоже на выход для слуг и, наверное, будет гораздо проще найти быстрый перекус где-то там, может, хоть у кого-то в комнате пара бутербродов завалялась, Дайчи решительно шагнул во тьму, подсвечивая себе фонариком.

Свою ошибку он понял довольно быстро, совершенно безнадежно заблудившись уже после пятой или шестой развилки. Вроде бы Дайчи все время сворачивал направо, и попытался вернуться таким же образом, но к своей спальне так и не вышел, наоборот заплутав еще больше.

И это было бы даже смешно, если бы не было так глупо. Зверски хотелось одновременно и есть, и спать. А звать на помощь в собственном замке? Ну уж нет. Тем более, уже пятый час утра, скоро будет светать, если сам не найдет выхода, утром проснутся слуги и можно будет спросить у них дорогу более ненавязчиво.

По уму стоило бы дальше не бродить, а присесть у ближайшей стенки и хоть на полчасика задремать, но халатик был слишком легкий, и если при ходьбе в нем было просто зябко, то, прислонившись к холодной каменной кладке, Дайчи мгновенно окоченел. Пришлось вставать и опять брести куда глаза глядят. И когда Дайчи уже окончательно сдался и решился стучать в закрытые двери с просьбой о помощи, выяснилось, что он забрел в какую-то полупустую часть замка – то ли со складами, то ли просто заброшенную. Все комнаты были наглухо заперты, и, судя по слою пыли на ручках и замках, сюда давно никто не заходил.

Неожиданно где-то впереди Дайчи услышал какие-то звуки и поспешил туда. Пройдя еще три поворота, он в нерешительности остановился. Да, тут точно были люди – вон в том запертом помещении. Но судя по тому, что Дайчи слышал, мешать им было исключительно неприлично. Он все же на цыпочках подошел к двери, пару минут постоял рядом, окончательно удостоверившись, что ему не показалось, и, решив не беспокоить уединившихся любовников, отправился обратно. Но, похоже, недостаточно тихо.

Характерный шум за спиной внезапно стих, Дайчи едва уловил яростное перешептывание, разобрал обрывки фраз «Я сам разберусь», «Нет, я! Сиди тут!». И как-то они так нехорошо прозвучали, что Дайчи стало сильно не по себе, он ускорил шаг и, присев, спрятался за стоящей в углу бочкой. Потом, осененный неожиданной идеей, коротко посветил фонариком в противоположную от себя сторону коридора, надеясь, что освещенная стена будет более заметной, чем сам источник света. Тем более, судя по всему, фонари тут явно не в ходу. А при лампе с живым огнем стоит искать сбежавшего там, где мелькнул более обширный отсвет.

Дайчи не ошибся: из укрытия парочки кто-то вышел и направился именно туда. Еще немного переждав для верности, Дайчи осторожно встал и крадучись пошел обратно. Но не сделал и пары шагов, как на него набросились сзади и приставили к горлу нож.

– Ты кто? – свистящим шепотом спросили прямо у уха.

– Гонец из столицы к Такеде-сану, – на автомате выпалил Дайчи, а потом уже пришлось мешать правду с ложью. – Прибыл поздно ночью, сказали ждать приема до утра, а у меня за весь день ни маковой росинки во рту. Вот, кухню искал.

– Здесь? – изумились за его спиной.

– Да я вообще заблудился! – искренне возмутился Дайчи. – У вас тут такие лабиринты, что всю ночь бродить можно. Да еще и света нет! Прошлый век какой-то! Ну как можно так жить?!

Неизвестно почему, но именно последняя фраза изменила намерения собеседника, и тот отвел нож от горла Дайчи, одновременно толкая его вперед и рывком разворачивая к себе. Дайчи воспользовался моментом и врубил фонарь на полную мощность, направляя его на нападавшего. Вообще он рассчитывал ослепить того, дезориентировав хотя бы на несколько секунд, хорошенько врезать и отобрать нож. Но вместо этого уставился как завороженный. Перед ним стоял, сощурившись и рефлекторно выставив вперед ладонь, чтобы прикрыть глаза, молодой парень, едва ли старше его самого, с длинными распущенными светлыми волосами, кольцами на пальцах и в довольно странной одежде. Даже для Империи Восходящего Солнца – странной. Перед выездом из дому дед заставил Дайчи штудировать национальные обычаи и традиционные наряды, а потом даже чуть ли не экзамен сдавать, с которым Дайчи более-менее успешно справился. Но он совершенно не мог осознать, к какому сословию принадлежит стоящий перед ним парень. Не торговец, не военный, но и не высшая знать, хотя длина волос как бы намекает на это. Но слишком свободные одежды и слишком кричащие цвета. По отдельности Дайчи даже опознал большинство элементов – хакама, короткое то ли косоде, то ли юката – тут Дайчи все еще путался, и вроде бы оби с хаори – но насчет этого был еще менее уверен.

– Ну точно, столичный гость, – усмехнулся парень, отводя руку от лица. – Кто бы тут еще стал бродить с фонарем.

– Покажете, где здесь кухня? Или хоть какая-нибудь еда?

Дайчи не покидало чувство сюрреалистичности происходящего. По большому счету, он даже особо не испугался приставленного к горлу ножа. Гораздо страшнее, когда в темной подворотне родного города на тебя выскакивают пара гопников с огнестрелом. А тут все как в какой-то старой сказке или в древней пьесе. Хотя сталь у кожи была самой что ни на есть настоящей и остро заточенной. Не стоило быть настолько легкомысленным, но Дайчи никак не мог заставить себя воспринимать эту угрозу всерьез. А еще он доверял своей интуиции и чувству опасности, которые сейчас наглухо молчали.

– Ладно, проведу тебя на кухню, гонец, только чур – молчок, ладно? – предложил парень.

Дайчи согласно кивнул. Ему показалось, что в глубине коридора мелькнула какая-то тень – вернулся второй? И вот его присутствие как раз почему-то неосознанно пугало, и по спине бежали непрошенные мурашки. Но его новый знакомый решительно увлек его за собой, и буквально за несколько поворотов они выбрались в центральный двор. Кухня оказалась вообще в другом, отдельно стоящем здании. На улице Дайчи более-менее сориентировался. По крайней мере, опознал широкую парадную лестницу, ведущую к этажу с покоями лорда. К тому же уже начало светать.

Внутрь кухни загадочный парень заводить его не стал, предложил подождать за углом, а сам быстро вернулся с парочкой больших онигири в глиняной тарелке.

– Уж извини, ничего другого сейчас не достать, – сказал он, протягивая Дайчи угощение.

Дайчи жестом поблагодарил его, тут же вгрызаясь в крайний. Пока ждал, ему опять почудилось, что за ними крадется какая-то тень. И, кажется, он даже видел отблеск длинного меча или какого-то другого исключительно похожего на него куска металла, но с возвращением парня преследователь опять куда-то спрятался.

– Где тебя поселили? Довести до твоей комнаты? – предложил парень. – А то опять тут до утра блуждать будешь.

– Да я уже понял, где заблудился, спасибо, – дожевывая, отказался Дайчи. Онигири показались ему сказочно вкусными и закончились стремительно быстро.

– Я уж лучше проведу, – парень покосился примерно в ту сторону, где Дайчи в последний раз видел преследовавшую их тень. – Так надежнее будет.

Дайчи только мысленно вздохнул. От него не укрылось то, как его ночной визави упорно ни имени его не спрашивал, ни сам представляться не стал, а теперь получится, что он узнает. Но впрочем, через несколько часов все равно всем объявят, так какая уж разница?

Стража у подножия лестницы уставилась на Дайчи исключительно удивленно – ведь всего пару часов назад он уже проходил мимо них, и именно в том же направлении, но вышколенно согнулась в глубоком поклоне.

– Лорд Савамура, – синхронно выдохнули они

Шедший в шаге за ним парень остановился, словно врезался в невидимую стену. Дайчи молча прошел мимо стражи, но через несколько шагов все-таки обернулся.

– Спасибо, – произнес он.

Дайчи ожидал увидеть изумление, может быть, смущение, но никак не дикий ужас, исказивший лицо парня – широко распахнутые глаза, побелевшее лицо, закушенная губа. Казалось, тот едва удержал вскрик.

Дайчи на мгновение замер, не понимая, почему такая реакция и что ему теперь делать, а потом развернулся и быстро зашагал к своей комнате. Завтра! Он разберется со всем завтра. А сейчас у него просто крыша едет от полной непонятности и ненормальности происходящего

***

Такеда попытался разбудить его в шесть утра. Исключительно настойчиво. И отстал только после обещания пристрелить на месте. Впрочем, нормально выспаться Дайчи все равно не дали, но удалось отвоевать себе хотя бы несколько часов сна, а потом он мстительно удалился в усыпальницу прадеда – вознести молитвы и ритуальные сожжения привезенных с собой даров во имя духа предка. Заодно и подремал еще часок. Беспокоить в усыпальнице его не стали.

Такеда во главе с советом словно задались целью за один раз продемонстрировать ему все тяготы и сложности жизни лендлорда глухой провинции, а Дайчи ответно мотал нервы им. Кошмар начался с самой побудки. На облачение лендлорда сбежалась чуть ли не дюжина слуг, причем собственно одевала его едва ли треть из них, половина оставшихся наблюдала за процессом и контролировала его, а функции еще нескольких Дайчи так и не понял. Но достало его это знатно, причем все как один пялились на его голову, словно там у него было нечто исключительно ужасное и неприличное. И хотя Дайчи прекрасно понимал, что именно, но не отрастит же он себе косу за каких-то пару недель?! Хотя уже начал жалеть, что не взял из дому парик старшей сестры, а ведь дед так настоятельно советовал.

Потом состоялось представление совета, затянувшееся на пару часов, из которого Дайчи вынес для себя две новости. Первая – что у него исключительно огромный совет для такого не слишком большого имения: всего три деревни и замок, даже городка никакого нет. Зато управляющих – больше, чем в совете директоров семейной корпорации, а там, между прочим, больше десяти тысяч сотрудников. А тут столько народу наберется, только если с младенцами считать, да и то не факт. И вторая – неизменно раздражающая – совет точно так же возмутительно пялился на его стрижку.

Потом ему устроили большую обзорную экскурсию по замку и представление всей челяди. Против самой прогулки Дайчи ничего не имел, но проходила она черепашьим шагом, и всюду за ним таскался весь совет во главе с Такедой, плюс охрана. В итоге получилась огромная медленная процессия, что тоже крайне раздражало. Да Дайчи сам обежал бы весь замок в три раза быстрее! Зачем такая толпа? Он что, не может без полка охраны ходить по собственному замку? Неужели не хватило бы одного Такеды в качестве экскурсовода?

И еще Дайчи не хотел себе в этом признаваться, но он надеялся при свете дня встретить своего ночного знакомого и наконец узнать, кто он такой. Но среди всей челяди и жителей замка его не оказалось, и это неожиданно разочаровало.

Частично поэтому, частично в отместку совету после экскурсии Дайчи возжелал осмотреть свои владения за стенами замка – объехать поля и леса и посетить каждую из трех деревень. Отправились они все той же огромной кавалькадой: Дайчи, весь совет и охрана. Вернулись в замок только под вечер. Дайчи молча злорадствовал – совет вообще и Такеда в частности едва ли не посерели от усталости. Но загадочного светловолосого парня не оказалось ни в одной из деревень. Не призрак же он, в конце концов? А спрашивать напрямую о нем Дайчи почему-то не хотелось.

После торжественного ужина, затянувшегося до глубокой ночи, совет надеялся расползтись отдыхать, но Дайчи объявил проверку учетных книг, за которой и промариновал всех до трех часов ночи. Дайчи было не привыкать ложиться поздно, а с учетом последней пары лет в роли аудитора на семейных предприятиях, эта запутанная местная макулатура в нем будила исключительно охотничий азарт. Конечно, за один заход в несколько часов он даже и близко не подобрался к полному разбору документации имения, но что тут мелкими и не очень хищениями занимались поголовно все, стало ясно почти сразу. Совет бледнел, грустнел и через раз показательно хватался за сердце.

Наконец отпустив почти всех, Дайчи с намеком поинтересовался у оставшегося последним Такеды, во сколько там по вековым и незыблемым традициям полагается его завтра будить.

– Как пожелаете, лендлорд, хоть на закате, – понятливо склонился в поклоне тот.

Дайчи только довольно ухмыльнулся. Значит, его старания не пропали зря. Хотя на самом деле он и сам часто любил рано вставать, но не тогда же, когда добрался до постели уже на рассвете! И толку быть лендлордом в собственном имении, если даже выспаться не дают?

– Со всеми сегодня познакомился? Никого не пропустил? – чисто для проформы поинтересовался Дайчи, будучи абсолютно уверенным в утвердительном ответе и почти потеряв надежду отыскать ночного знакомого.

– Почти, – неожиданно лукаво улыбнулся Такеда. – Остался только гарем.

– Га… что? – чуть не подпрыгнул на месте Дайчи.

– Гарем, – подтвердил Такеда. – Часть из него покойный лорд собрал специально для вас. А часть просто перешла к вам по наследству – из тех, кто не успел вступить в покои предыдущего лорда. Остальных казнили, само собой.

Дайчи тупо уставился на Такеду, пытаясь осознать только что услышанное. Тот по-своему истолковал молчание Дайчи и поспешил пояснить:

– Последние годы старый лорд тяжело болел, и мужская сила покинула его. Большую часть гарема после этого он казнил, но осталось несколько наложников. Двое из них на тот момент еще были слишком юны и не достигли возраста вступления в покои, одного он пощадил в своей великой милости. А весь женский гарем он лично подбирал для вас.

Дайчи молча кивнул, хотя, скорее, это был нервный тик.

Первыми ему представили наложниц – три очаровательных юных создания с одинаковыми вычурными прическами, в разноцветных, но при этом удивительно похожих, сложных многослойных одеяниях и с тоннами макияжа на лице, делающими их еще более подобными друг другу. Имен Дайчи не разобрал, да и вообще почти испугался. Женщин Империи он видел только в столице, и для него они были словно какие-то диковинные, но исключительно странные и чуждые птицы. Манерные, хрупкие, с выбеленными лицами – Дайчи понятия не имел, как в ними общаться или обращаться и поэтому профилактически шарахался. Тем более, из всего курса про отношения полов в Империи Восходящего Солнца, экстренно прочитанного дедом где-то между дворцовым этикетом, списком лендлордов и значением парадных одеяний, Дайчи вынес только одно – тут все просто ужас как сложно.

И если элементы общей и мужской культуры Империи ему прививались с детства – он свободно говорил на языке деда, более-менее владел катаной, да и историю с географией страны в целом знал – то все, что касалось женского вопроса, представляло собой огромную и бездонную пропасть.

Дед в свое время женился на аристократке из Вайгорской Гегемонии, за что был проклят и изгнан собственным отцом и лишен права наследования. Вайгорская Гегемония и Империя Восходящего Солнца с переменным успехом воевали уже без малого полторы тысячи лет, и хотя последние столетия между ними было подписано перемирие, на деле оно означало лишь переход открытой активной войны в скрытую и холодную. Родители бабки тоже категорически не оценили этого брака, поэтому молодоженам пришлось сбежать в нейтральную для обеих стран Центральную Директорию. Но с рождением первого ребенка встал вопрос, как его воспитывать, ибо нормы поведения и морали в Гегемонии и Империи отличались самым кардинальным образом. И тогда дед с бабкой решили, что всех дочерей мать растит в духе своей родины, а всех сыновей – отец в духе своей. Правда, замысел не вполне сработал в деталях, но в целом вполне удался.

А мать Дайчи вообще была послом Сьерского королевства в Центральной Директории, и в отличие от родителей своего мужа, с родней не ругалась и регулярно возила детей в гости в Сьерру. В итоге для Дайчи примерно одинаково родными и близкими стали традиции и Директории, где он вырос, и Сьерры, куда регулярно ездил в гости. В Гегемонии на родине бабки он бывал пару раз в жизни, и ему там категорически не понравилось. А вот Империю Восходящего Солнца почему-то всегда заочно любил и даже заранее восхищался, хотя впервые попал только сейчас.

Но только на местных дам это исключительно положительное отношение ни разу не распространялось. Ладно еще крестьянки или служанки. Они были как-то проще и немного понятнее, но благородные дамы вызывали у Дайчи чуть ли не ужас. Поэтому женский гарем он побыстрее отослал куда подальше, решив, что подумает об этой проблеме позже, а потом пришел черед знакомиться с мужским, состоящим из трех парней. Вернее, одного парня и двух мальчишек-подростков, которым хорошо если хотя бы шестнадцать стукнуло. Малолеток Дайчи тоже отпустил сразу после короткого приветствия. А парень… ну кто бы сомневался? Это оказался тот самый его таинственный ночной знакомый.

– Сугавара Коуши, – представил его Такеда, чуть замялся и явно нехотя продолжил. – Он кидас старого лорда.

Дайчи удивленно сморгнул. Он впервые слышал такой термин и совершенно не понял, что тот значит.

– В совете есть еще пару кидасов, и среди старших офицеров охраны тоже, – продолжил Такеда. – Но все они родились еще до побега вашего деда. А Коуши появился на свет слишком поздно. Тогда у старого лорда уже не было жены, и он очень разозлился, поэтому приказал сделать Коуши наложником. Но в покои он не успел войти, а вместе с остальными его не казнили. Что прикажете?

Дайчи понял, что вообще ничего не понимает, и перевел взгляд на Сугавару. Тот смотрел на него во все глаза с самой первой секунды, как только троицу ввели в его покои. И снова он бледный и какой-то... словно замороженный? Хотя на лбу едва заметна испарина, губы плотно сжаты, лицо застывшее – скрывает эмоции? И кисти рук спрятаны в складках одежды – не посмотреть, дрожат или нет. Да что это с ним? Нервничает? Психует? Боится, что новый лендлорд разозлится за ночное тыкание кинжалом в шею? Что-то еще?

– Пусть останется, – решил Дайчи – надо наконец с этим разобраться и хоть нормально поговорить. – А ты можешь идти, – приказал он Такеде.

Дайчи показалось, что Сугавара пошатнулся при этих словах и едва устоял на ногах.

– Как пожелаете, – Такеда с поклоном удалился.

– Послушай, я хотел… – начал Дайчи, как только за ним закрылись двери, но договорить не успел.

Сугавара рухнул на колени, утыкаясь лбом в пол перед его ногами. Дайчи пару секунд ошалело таращился на эту живописную композицию, а потом бросился к нему, обхватывая за плечи и вынуждая приподняться. И только сейчас сквозь тонкую ткань почувствовал, что Сугавару трясет, словно в лихорадке.

– Эй, да что случилось? – Дайчи начал паниковать, сам не понимая почему.

Сейчас на лице Сугавары был тот самый ужас, который Дайчи уже видел – тогда, у лестницы, когда он узнал, что такой Дайчи. Но почему?

– Я не понимаю, что происходит, – он присел на пол перед Сугаварой, так и не убрав одну из рук от его плеча. – Если я сделал что-то не так, то извини, я попробую все исправить, ладно? Только не молчи.

Сугавара наградил его каким-то совершенно диким взглядом, вроде бы попытался что-то сказать, но не смог, а потом с коротким всхлипом спрятал лицо в ладонях.

– Я балбес, – сознался Дайчи. – Я приехал в Империю всего пару недель назад. Мне казалось, что я разбираюсь в ее культуре и традициях, но я даже не знал, что тут бывают мужские гаремы. Или что прадед казнил свой гарем. Это вообще законно? И я не понял ни слова из того, что про тебя рассказал Такеда. И если ты так и будешь молчать, то мне придется поподробнее расспросить его.

– Не надо! – тут же отчаянно вскинулся Сугавара. – Пожалуйста, не надо!

– Не буду, – быстро согласился Дайчи. – Но почему?

– Тогда тебе придется меня казнить. Ты этого хочешь? – Сугавара пристально посмотрел в лицо Дайчи, словно для него действительно был исключительно важен ответ на этот вопрос

– Нет! Что ты?! – отшатнулся Дайчи. – Что за бред? Да я вообще никого казнить не собираюсь, а тем более тебя!

Сугавара судорожно вздохнул, а потом очень осторожно уточнил:

– Ты что, не понял, что видел прошлой ночью?

– В смысле? – до Дайчи слегка не дошло, что тот имеет в виду.

Или он про нож у его шеи? Так его-то он как раз не видел, а исключительно чувствовал.

– Ну или слышал?

Дайчи вообще потерялся, на что ему пытаются намекнуть.

– О боги, – простонал Сугавара. – Ты правда не понимаешь или просто издеваешься надо мной?

– Ты вообще о чем?! – не выдержал Дайчи. – Что кинжалом мне угрожал? Да, неприятно получилось. Но забыли-проехали, ты не знал, кто я. Можно сказать, бдительность проявлял, чтобы тут не шастали посторонние в ночи по замку. Все нормально, правда.

– А да, кстати, еще и это, – Сугавара нервно хмыкнул. – Ты же лендлорд, для моей казни достаточно и этого.

– Бред, – возмущенно фыркнул Дайчи.

– Закон, – поправил его Сугавара.

– Значит, дурацкий, – припечатал Дайчи. – Но раз этого все равно никто не видел, будем считать, что и не было.

– Это да, – бледно улыбнулся Сугавара. – Если бы на людях…

– Что, я был бы обязан тебя казнить? – не поверил своим ушам Дайчи.

Сугавара кивнул.

– Или как минимум высечь. За такое и триста плетей были бы неслыханной милостью. Хотя по хорошему надо не меньше четырехсот, но после них можно и не выжить. А ты же ведь не хочешь меня убивать, правда?

Дайчи зябко передернул плечами. Что за дикое средневековье? Ну ладно, нет электричества с водопроводом – тут он уже придумал план, как решить проблему в ближайшие месяцы, но такие изуверские законы?!

– Но я вообще не об этом, – Сугавара испытывающе посмотрел на него, словно на что-то решаясь, а потом все же спросил: – Ты же слышал, чем я там занимался?

– А, ну да, – смутился Дайчи. – Извини, я не хотел подслушивать, просто случайно к вам вышел.

Сугавара несколько секунд на него таращился в немом изумлении, а потом видя, что Дайчи явно считает ситуацию исчерпанной, все же продолжил:

– Теперь ты знаешь, что я твой наложник.

– И? – Дайчи в упор не мог понять, что Сугавара пытается сказать ему с такими околичностями и намеками.

Тот с тяжким вздохом уткнулся ладонью в лицо:

– Боги, как же тяжело, – тихо пробормотал он, а потом резко убрал руку и наклонился к Дайчи так, что они оказались совсем близко. – Я – наложник, до сегодняшней ночи еще не бывавший в покоях господина, ты застукал меня на сексе с другим мужчиной. Как ты думаешь, что полагается за такое по законам Империи?

– Казнь? – прозорливо предположил Дайчи.

– В точку, – Сугавара искривил губы в безрадостной улыбке. – Повышенно медленная и жестокая притом, если тебя это интересует. За то же нападение с ножом положено всего лишь отрубание головы.

– Ага, – озадаченно изрек Дайчи.

Нет, он все услышал и понял, но понятия не имел, что делать с этим новым знанием.

– Имя того, с кем я был, не скажу, хоть пытай.

– Да не собираюсь я! – тут открестился от подозрения в подобных намерениях Дайчи. – И вообще, это можно как-то… ну не знаю, решить? Так устроить, чтобы ты перестал быть моим наложником и вы с ним жили долго и счастливо?

На самом деле Дайчи хотелось совсем не этого, но вот уж чего бы он точно не стал делать, так это разрушать чью-то личную жизнь по собственной прихоти.

– Ты это серьезно? – Сугавара недоверчиво уставился на него.

– Вполне, – подтвердил Дайчи.

– Мда уж, – Сугавара как-то растерянно потер висок. – Если до тебя еще не дошло, то я сегодня вошел в твои покои.

– В смысле? А-а-а, то есть… – наконец-то озарило Дайчи. – Но ничего же не было! И не будет! Честно! Я не собираюсь… Да я вообще просто поговорить хотел, спокойно, наедине!

– Не важно, – бледно улыбнулся Сугавара. – Ночь, наложник в покоях господина – по закону я уже считаюсь принадлежащим только тебе. И ты уже… вступил в право владения, так сказать. Не имеет значения, было или не было. В глазах закона – было.

– Извини, – Дайчи растерялся. – Я не думал, что у обычного разговора могут быть настолько значимые последствия. Может, это еще как-то можно исправить?

– Проехали, – Сугавара скопировал не только недавно услышанное словечко, но и саму интонацию, с которой тогда произнес его Дайчи – так, что тот невольно улыбнулся. – «Долго и счастливо» нам все равно с ним не светило ни при каком из раскладов. И рано или поздно все равно бы все закончилось исключительно плохо для обоих. Может, оно и к лучшему. И вообще, учитывая, как все сложилось, – Сугавара сделал неопределенный жест рукой, – меня более чем устроит просто остаться в живых и если ты не будешь допытываться у меня его имя.

– Не буду, – пообещал Дайчи. – И я вовсе не заставляю вас расставаться.

– Нет, – перебил его Сугавара. – Ты не понимаешь. До этого речь шла только о наших жизнях и о нашей чести, если уж на то пошло. Но мы сами выбрали этот риск. А теперь, когда я вошел в твои покои, если наша связь всплывет, это будет и твой позор тоже. Тебе придется за него расплачиваться и отвечать перед императором. Я никогда тебя так не подставлю, клянусь.

Дайчи молча кивнул, опять не зная, что сказать.

– Но мне надо еще один раз встретиться с ним, чтобы все это объяснить. Не следи за мной, пожалуйста. Мы просто поговорим.

– Да я верю. И даже не собирался. И вообще я же говорю, ты не обязан…

– Обязан, – отрезал Сугавара. – Это самое меньшее, что я могу и должен после того, что ты сделал для меня.

– Да что я такого… – начал было Дайчи, но Сугавара неожиданно поймал его руку и поднес ладонь к губам.

И Дайчи от этого прикосновения словно током ударило. До него с огромным запозданием дошло, насколько Сугавара понравился ему еще с первой встречи. Да он вообще сразу запал на него еще прошлой ночью! И как же это все паршиво, да еще и немыслимо сложно. Сугавара – его наложник, но любит другого, с которым вынужден расстаться, чтобы не подставить Дайчи. И он ведь уже пообещал, что не тронет его. А в глазах закона они все равно считаются любовниками. И как со всем этим быть? Почему в Империи все настолько сложно?

Вот вывезти бы Сугавару и его любимого в Сьеррское королевство да устроить им там роскошную свадьбу – тогда хоть не так обидно было бы. Пусть сам не заполучил, но Сугавара счастлив – и то хлеб. Но только это все бесплодные мечты и огромный дипломатический скандал, на который Дайчи тем более никогда не пойдет.

Сидеть на полу с Сугаварой оказалось неожиданно уютно. Как-то незаметно за время разговора они сместились к кровати, теперь Дайчи опирался на неё спиной, а Суга прислонился к его плечу.

– Что такое кидас? – неожиданно Дайчи вспомнил еще один непонятный момент.

– Сын наложницы, – с небольшой заминкой отозвался Сугавара.

– А-а-а, – глубокомысленно протянул Дайчи, так и не осознав, что в этом такого.

– Ты не понял, – вздохнул Сугавара. – Гаремы и наложницы бывают только у Императора и лендлордов.

Дайчи понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы до него дошло, что именно он только что услышал. А потом он в ужасе отшатнулся, едва ли не отскочив от Сугавары.

– Погоди! Так ты что, сын лендлорда? Сын прадеда?! То есть мой… – так сходу у Дайчи не получилось вывести степень их родства, и кто кому кем приходится, но ему выше крыши хватило и самого факта. – Ты сводный брат моего дедушки?!

– А для тебя это проблема? – Сугавара явно удивился его бурной реакции.

– Конечно! Мы же родственники. И вообще… Погоди! Как прадед мог сделать тебя своим наложником?! Ты же его сын!

– Не сын, кидас, – поправил Сугавара.

– Да какая разница?! И вообще, почему тогда я стал наследником, если есть ты?

– Ребенок наложницы не считается сыном лендлорда и ничего не наследует, – терпеливо пояснил Суга. – Обычно кидасы лишь чуть более привилегированные слуги, чем все остальные.

– Но как же так? – никак не могло уложиться в голове у Дайчи. – Они ведь точно такие же дети своего отца!

– Не по законам Империи, – пожал плечами Сугавара. – Наследовать может только сын от официальной жены. А у старого лендлорда он был один-единственный, да и тот сбежал за границу, его мать умерла еще задолго до этого.

– А почему прадед потом еще раз не женился?

– Женился, и неоднократно. Но каждый раз после рождения двух-трех дочерей – казнил жену и сватался к следующей, пока ему не стали отказывать все, даже самые нищие лендлорды.

– Но зачем он их казнил?! – у Дайчи все это совершенно не укладывалось в голове.

– Чтобы избавиться от текущей жены и взять себе следующую – помоложе и с надеждой, что хоть она родит ему сына.

– А на двух сразу жениться нельзя?

– Нет, – покачал головой Сугавара, – разве что с особого разрешения императора, но такое очень сложно получить.

– Бред какой-то, – Дайчи растерянно взъерошил волосы. – Получается, у прадеда есть целая орава сестёр? И где они?

– Да замуж давно повыдавали, – дернул плечом Сугавара. – Я же вообще самый младший, а девушкам мужа начинают с шестнадцати лет искать.

– Всё равно в голове не укладывается, как он мог сделать наложником собственного сына?

Сугавара вздохнул, отводя взгляд. Дайчи задумался, а потом решительно встал:

– Нет, я так этого не оставлю. Ты – сводный брат моего деда и должен иметь хоть какие-то права. Я добьюсь справедливости!

– Погоди, – Сугавара поймал его за руку. – Все не совсем так.

– Почему?

Сугавара пару минут помолчал, а потом все же нехотя ответил.

– Кидасов иногда выдают за настоящих детей. Ведь можно соврать, что этого ребенка родила жена, а не любовница. Когда я появился на свет, жены у старого лорда уже не было. Но оставался еще крохотный шанс, что удастся добиться личного разрешения императора признать кидаса наследником – с учетом всей уникальности ситуации с единственным сыном лендлорда округа Саввы.

– И? Не вышло? – спросил Дайчи.

– Для этой процедуры проводится генетический анализ и… – на мгновение замолчав, Сугавара закончил едва слышно – Дайчи скорее прочитал ответ по губам, чем расслышал его: – И я оказался не сыном лендлорда. В поместье никто не знает. Вообще никто, – Сугавара пристально посмотрел на Дайчи. – Мать тут же казнили, а меня сделали наложником. Хотя должны были убить вместе с ней. Но до этого я рос почти как наследник – старый лорд привязался ко мне. Или хотел более изощренно наказать за сам факт моего существования – теперь наверняка уже не узнать.

Дайчи потрясенно уставился на него:

– То есть мы не родственники?

– Нет, – едва изогнув кончик губ, улыбнулся Сугавара, – можешь не переживать.  
***

– Значит так, да?! – мужчина в форме офицера стражи толкнул Сугавару к стене, разъяренно нависая над ним. – Молоденький лорд уж точно получше меня будет?!

– Ты же понимаешь, я не мог… – начал было оправдываться Сугавара, но его тут же перебили:

– Что не мог?! Тут же не расставить перед ним ноги и радостно не вспрыгнуть на его член?!

Нервно закусив губу, Сугавара заалел щеками, но смолчал, а офицер продолжал негодовать:

– Да ты ведь просто использовал меня! Не хотел, чтобы тебя трахал старикашка, захотелось молодого сильного любовника и крепкого члена в своей ненасытной заднице? А только появился молодой господин, все? От ворот поворот?! И я тебе уже больше не нужен?

– Тише, пожалуйста, – бледнея, попросил Сугавара. – Могут услышать. Ты же не только меня, ты и себя подставляешь.

– А мне плевать! Я, в отличие от тебя, я-то тебя любил, суку неблагодарную!

– Настолько, что теперь готов за это умереть? – напомнил о последствиях Сугавара.

– Тьфу на тебя! – огрызнулся офицер, но уже гораздо тише. – Брюхо бы лучше себе вспорол, чем под другого лечь! Или вены бы вскрыл – если нормально убиться духу не хватает! Шлюха беловолосая!

Он влепил Сугаваре размашистую пощечину, а потом толкнул лицом к стене, заламывая руку и прижимаясь всем телом, второй рукой в это время сноровисто и привычно распутывая завязки хакама.

– Ты что делаешь?! – безуспешно пытаясь вырваться, ужаснулся Сугавара.

– А ты думал, я отпущу тебя просто так? Что меня можно кинуть, напоследок даже не подставив свой сладкий зад?

Хакама сползли на пол, оголив ноги Сугавары, а мгновение спустя горячий и возбужденный член бывшего любовника уткнулся в его ягодицы.

– Нас могут увидеть! – в ужасе прошептал Сугавара.

– Значит такая наша судьба – тебе сдохнуть вместе со мной, а новому лордику начать свое правление с такого позора. Надо было его еще вчера ночью прирезать! А все ты! Вмешался и остановил меня! Небось сразу на него запал, да?!

– Да что ты говоришь?! Он же наш лендлорд!

– Гнида иноземная!

Сплюнув на ладонь и едва смочив слюной член, офицер грубо толкнулся им в анус Сугавары, в несколько толчков загнал до самого основания, а потом начал жестко и размашисто двигаться – не столько в порыве страсти, сколько выплескивая ярость и душившую его обиду. Сугавара поначалу пытался сопротивляться, но бесшумно не получалось, поэтому пришлось прекратить эти попытки и смириться с происходящим. Они и так страшно рисковали – мало того, что днем, так еще и не за закрытыми дверями, а просто в одном из дальних коридоров, где в любой момент мог кто-нибудь появиться.

Кончив, офицер рывком развернул Сугавару к себе лицом и впился злым собственническим поцелуем, кусая за губы и язык.

– Надеюсь, ты скоро наскучишь новому лордику, и он избавится от тебя. Может, даже вспомнит давние добрые традиции сажания неугодных наложников на кол – я бы с удовольствием посмотрел!

Напоследок он от души врезал кулаком в живот Сугавары, показательно презрительно плюнул в него и ушел.

Постояв несколько секунд и убедившись, что тот не собирается возвращаться, Сугавара медленно сполз по стене на пол – ноги вообще не держали. А потом поднял взгляд и уткнулся им в застывшего возле ближайшего поворота и обалдело таращившегося на него старшего кастеляна. Сугавара сдавленно застонал. Да что ж такое-то? Только вчера показалось, что весь непрерывный кошмар его жизни последних лет начал, наконец-то, рассасываться, а теперь все вообще полетело в тартарары.

И как давно он тут стоит? Что успел заметить? Хотя неважно, его вид слишком красноречив, никакой ложью тут не отвертеться. Хоть бы только не застал, кто с ним был! Еще только решившись на эту связь, Сугавара с самого начала мысленно готов был к смерти и понимал, что, скорее всего, этим и закончится. Но он бы предпочел взойти на эшафот один и никого не утянуть за собой. И ведь он же только вчера поклялся Дайчи! Теперь еще и его опозорит? Нельзя этого допустить!

Суга приподнялся на колени и снизу вверх посмотрел на кастеляна, безошибочно трактуя его масляный похотливый взгляд.

– Что ты хочешь за молчание? – спросил Сугавара.

Тот словно завороженный, сделал пару шагов вперед, но в последний момент шарахнулся:

– Ага, нашел дурака? Чтобы ты меня прямо тут и прирезал?

Сугавара пожал плечами и привычно быстро избавился от остатков одежды, незаметно спрятав в ней нож, с которым никогда не расставался.

– Ты видишь, что у меня ничего нет, – он встал перед кастеляном полностью обнаженным. – Ну что, я могу купить твое молчание?

К сожалению, немолодой пронырливый кастелян был куда более осторожным и не стал набрасываться на Сугавару прямо в коридоре, как тот втайне надеялся, а увел его в одно из подсобных помещений. Одежда и нож так и остались в коридоре.

– Мы в расчете? – через пару часов спросил Сугавара, когда кастелян наконец удовлетворил всю свою бурную фантазию и не менее бурный темперамент.

– Один раз? – хитро и самодовольно ухмыльнулся тот. – Учитывая, что я теперь про тебя знаю? Да как бы не так. Теперь будешь приходить сюда каждый день, ровно в полдень. Только без глупостей! Оружие не пронесешь, я не дурак! И только попытайся что-то замыслить, тут же доложу лорду про тебя с твоим офицеришкой!

– Хорошо, – ровно согласился Сугавара, внутренне обмирая: вот гадство, все-таки видел!

Когда кастелян ушел, он тяжело поднялся и пошел в коридор забирать свою одежду. Потом задумчиво повертел в руке любимый кинжал. Сейчас идея насчет вскрыть вены или вспороть живот уже не казалось такой дурацкой – разом решит все проблемы. И Дайчи защитит, и того, кого он думал, что любил все эти последние несколько лет, и в чем теперь уже отнюдь не был так уверен.

Сугавара прислонился пылающим лбом к холодной стене, его мутило и покачивало. Кастелян – глупец. С таким подходом их очень быстро поймают. И так чудовищно повезло, что сегодня больше никто случайно сюда не заявился и не заметил их. Или сам кастелян струсит и доложит о них несмотря ни на что. И ладно, если еще лично лорду донесет, а если обвинит прилюдно? Что вообще логичнее, за такое новости лорд может и прибить на месте, старый – так точно бы пришиб, а при публичном обвинении уже не посмеет.

Вдвойне плохо, что кастелян хитрый и осторожный глупец – быстро и с первого раза избавиться от него вряд ли получится. А после такой попытки он сразу же помчится сдавать опасное знание.

Сугавара закусил костяшку указательного пальца и сдавленно застонал. Как выпутать из всего этого хотя бы Дайчи? И если просто зарезаться – тот же вообще не поймет, что произошло. Еще подумает, что из-за него, будет себя винить. Нет, так нельзя.  
***

– Что за шум? – спросил Дайчи, снова разбираясь с документами поместья поздним вечером.

– Пришел Сугавара Коуши, утверждает, что вы вчера приказали ему явиться в это время, – доложил Такеда несколько минут спустя

Дайчи удивился: они точно ни о чем таком вчера не договаривались. Но тем не менее, он тут же отпустил всех советников, чему те несказанно обрадовались, и приказал впустить Сугавару.

Едва они остались наедине, тот плавным выверенным движением опустился на колени и снова уткнулся лбом в пол в паре сантиметров от ног Дайчи, которого накрыло острым чувством дежа вю. Но на самом деле все было совсем не как вчера – тогда Сугавара был взвинчен и порывист, а сейчас в его поведении сквозила какая-то холодная обреченность.

– Что случилось? – Дайчи ошарашенно уставился на него.

– Прости меня, – не поднимая головы, глухо ответил Сугавара. – Я знаю, что не заслуживаю прощения и не ищу его, но хочу чтобы ты знал: я очень сожалею...

– Да что произошло-то?! Ты можешь толком сказать?! – Дайчи не выдержал и снова оказался на полу рядом.

Сугавара выпрямился от первого прикосновения Дайчи к его спине, но так и остался сидеть перед ним на коленях.

– Я нарушил клятву, которую только вчера дал тебе.

Дайчи удивлённо моргнул, а потом до него дошло.

– Ваше расставание? Вы не только поговорили, да?

Сугавара кивнул, отчаянно закусывая губу. Дайчи показалось, что он готов чуть ли не расплакаться, и ему больно было видеть его таким.

– Всё нормально, – как можно мягче сказал он. – Я не сержусь.

– Я изменил тебе. Хотя обещал этого не делать. Ну, помимо того, что это одно из тягчайших преступлений в Империи, хотя я помню, что они тебя не слишком волнуют. Но ведь я клялся лично тебе, искренне.

Дайчи не выдержал, притянул Сугавару к себе и обнял, поразившись, насколько тот словно задеревеневший.

– Как ты мог изменить мне, если мы еще даже не были вместе?

– Еще? – с совершенно непонятной Дайчи интонацией переспросил Сугавара – то ли удивление, то ли надежда.

– Ну да, – чуть смутившись, кивнул тот. – Я все-таки надеюсь, что, может быть, когда-нибудь, если ты захочешь...

– Я захочу? – Суга так резко дернулся в его объятиях, что чуть не свалился на пол.

– Это ты ведь только что расстался с бывшим. Тебе нужно время, чтобы прийти в себя, успокоиться, я не буду торопить.

– О боги, – простонал Сугавара и тут же приник к его губам в каком-то отчаянно-поспешном поцелуе.

– Это очень здорово и круто, но я опять ничего не понимаю, – пожаловался Дайчи несколько минут спустя, когда они прервались на короткую передышку.

– Ты меня хочешь? – с лихорадочной требовательностью спросил Сугавара.

– Конечно, – удивился Дайчи, разве это не очевидно?

– У меня был другой мужчина, – напомнил Сугавара.

– И что с того? – не понял Дайчи.

– Регулярно последние пару лет и вот буквально несколько часов назад, – с озадачивающей Дайчи настойчивостью продолжил тот.

– Да я тоже как бы не девственник. Но какое это имеет значение?

Сугавара едва слышно грустно хмыкнул и ответил, явно что-то процитировав:

– Женщина или наложник могут принадлежать только одному мужчине. А в постель лендлорда могут ложиться только чистые, никогда не принимавшие в себя чужого семени и не запятнанные им.

Дайчи возмущенно фыркнул.

– Хоть я и постараюсь быть хорошим лендлордом и исполнять законы Империи на своей земле, но вот в свою постель пускать их совершенно точно не намерен. И мне плевать на твоего бывшего. Главное, что ты сейчас здесь со мной, все остальное неважно.

– Как пожелаешь, мой господин, – с какой-то чуть ли не торжественностью прошептал Сугавара на ухо Дайчи, а потом после паузы и совершенно другим, нормальным тоном добавил: – Спасибо.

Из одежды он выскользнул за считанные секунды и тут же начал раздевать всё ещё слегка путающегося в имперских одеяниях Дайчи. А потом Сугавара увлек Дайчи в кровать, буквально роняя его на себя, обхватил ногами, прижимаясь пахом к стоящему колом члену. Первые движения Дайчи были медленными и осторожными, но Сугавара сам нетерпеливо дернулся навстречу, резко насаживаясь на пока едва протиснувшуюся в его тело чужую плоть. Дайчи попытался отстраниться, но Сугавара с судорожным всхлипом толкнулся бедрами вперед и вверх, одним махом загоняя в себя член почти наполовину. И тут все остатки самоконтроля Дайчи окончательно пошли прахом. Он вцепился пальцами в бедра Сугавары, резко притягивая к себе и размашисто толкнулся вперед, стремительно и неумолимо проникая в эту восхитительно узкую и тесную задницу. А потом осталось только одно, невыносимо острое первобытно желание – брать и обладать, двигаться внутри тела Суги со всей силой и мощью на которую он только способен. Дайчи никогда в жизни никого еще так не трахал. Он ощущал, как Сугавару буквально подкидывает от каждого его толчка, но не мог и не хотел ни останавливаться, ни замедляться. Наоборот, каждый раз старался войти еще глубже, еще дальше, еще размашистее загнать свой член внутрь. Кончал Дайчи бурно и мучительно долго, выплескиваясь внутрь плотно прижатого к нему Сугавары, предельно глубоко насаженного на его пульсирующий член.

***

Утром Сугавара все рассказал про кастеляна и даже назвал имя того офицера. Дайчи тут же выслал из имения обоих, предварительно запугав чуть ли не до икоты. А к вечеру Сугавара переехал в смежную со спальней Дайчи комнату. Вообще-то там полагалось жить будущей жене лендлорда, но жены пока не было и не предвиделось, а новый лорд Саввы очень любил нарушать правила.


End file.
